


Earn your name

by GeminiDerp



Series: Poly XV [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Breeding, Dom!Ignis, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Sub!Gladiolus, Sub!Noctis, Sub!Prompto, its light tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiDerp/pseuds/GeminiDerp
Summary: This is set in the universe of my fic Quad. Sometimes you just inspired to write some filthy porn!





	Earn your name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyLlama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyLlama/gifts).



> Gifted to tinyllama for being A+ at inspiring me.

“First order of business is testing your stamina,” Ignis stood tall wearing his button up and suspenders. He reached down and slid the collar around Gladio’s throat where he was kneeling. 

Gladio blushed as Ignis ran a finger along the leather. The riding crop in his free hand was there to insure obedience and Gladio knew he wouldn't hesitate to use it. 

“I had my other two pets prepare themselves for you,” Ignis gestured to the side where Noctis and Prompto where tied up to two low tables on their knees with their arms tied to the table. Around their necks were collars with name tags. Noctis’s a light blue with a name tag that read “Princess” and Prompto’s a light purple collar with a name tag that read “Blondie.” Each of them had a butt plug filling their asses that Gladio was sure would be similar to his own cock in size. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Gladio bowed his head and Ignis hummed his approval. 

“Who knows you may even get your very own name tonight, seeing as you were so good and earned your collar last session,” Ignis praised, running his gloved fingers thru Gladio’s hair.

He tugged on his hair, arching his neck back, “You will fuck each of them until one comes and then switch until the other comes. Do not touch their cocks. Do not come until I tell you too. Then, depending on how impressed or disappointed I am, will decide how this evening goes for you, pet.” 

Gladiolus shuddered in anticipation, licking his lips. 

“Yes sir,” Gladio nodded and Ignis hummed, pushing him away with a smirk.

“Get to work then.” 

Gladio moved over to Noctis, pulling out the toy and gasping. He rubbed the raven haired man’s hips, lining up his cock before pushing into him slowly. 

“Don't be so kind. My pets love to be fucked until they cry,” Ignis slapped the crop down on Noctis’s thigh, “Isn't that right?” He slapped Prompto’s ass. 

“Yes sir!” Noctis and Prompto both whimpered. 

Gladio nodded, pulling out quickly and pushing in roughly. Noctis moaned loudly and Gladio took that as a good sign. He shivered for a moment at the intense pleasure, groaning when Ignis slapped his ass. 

“I said for you to fuck him, pet.” 

“Yes sir,” Gladiolus grunted and started a rough pace. Noctis was squirming and whining beneath him.

“Fuck! Oh fuck that feels so good! Please!” 

Gladiolus grunted, gripping Noctis’s hips. He was already leaving bruises as he slammed into the smaller man. He shifted his hips until Noctis was screaming for him. He could hear the ropes shifting as he struggled and finally Noctis was coming. His cock untouched as it spurted onto the table below. 

Gladio gasped and groaned mournfully as he pulled out of Noctis’s still clenching ass. His cock was already painfully red. How long did Ignis expect him to keep this up? 

Ignis hummed his approval, reaching down and petting Gladio’s hair, “That's my good boy. Keep it up.” 

And with that all of Gladio’s concern was eased. He would do this for as long as Ignis wanted him to because Ignis was his master. 

Gladiolus pushed the plug back into Noctis’s ass making him keen. He moved over to the other table, pulling the identical plug from Prompto’s ass. The blonde mewled for him and Gladio groaned at the sight of his loose hole. 

He didn't hesitate like he did with Noctis. As soon as he pushed into Prompto he was fucking him roughly. The sound of skin slapping skin was only drowned out by his own panting and Prompto high pitched whines. 

“Please stop! Oh not so hard you're gunna wreck me! Ah! Ah fuck please right there! You're so damn big! Fucking Behemoth Ughn!” 

Gladiolus growled and kept pumping his hips, shuddering as he held back his orgasm. Tears sprung up in his eyes and he panted hard. He couldn’t looked down, seeing the way Prompto took his cock would definitely be an instant orgasm. To his credit, Prompto came quicker than Noctis and Gladio whimpered as he pulled out. He eyes were heavy with lust and tears streaked his face from the restraint used. His cock hurt he was so hard and it throbbed angrily between his legs, desperate for release. 

“Oh look at you all,” Ignis cooed and he moved the tip of the crop along Gladio’s cock. He let a little of his precome drip onto the soft leather of the tip, bringing it up and lapping at it as he looked into amber eyes. 

“You're ripe to burst aren't you, pet?” 

“Y-Yes sir,” Gladio whimpered on the verge of more tears. 

“Mm well I know my two bitches are so eager to be bred by you…” 

“Fuck…” Gladio panted, opening his mouth to let his tongue hang out. He looked down seeing and feeling his drool add to the mess of precome and lubricant covering his cock. It made him want to lean down and lick it off himself. 

“Keep it up, pet.”

Gladiolus whimpered and did as he was told. He mounted Noctis again, gasping at the sensation of pushing into the smaller man. He spread Noctis’s ass, smoothing his hands up and over his back. Gladio grabbed his shoulders and pulled out, furrowing his brow in concentration against the pleasure shooting up his spine.

Noctis looked back at him, eyes hazy and his mouth hanging open in overstimulation, “Please… wanna feel you cum inside.” 

Gladio gasped and groaned in defeat as he bucked his hips hard and came inside Noctis. The smaller man mewled his happiness, coming again with a keen.

Prompto whined next to him and Ignis snapped his fingers, tugging Gladio off of Noctis by his collar. Noctis and Gladio both yelped when Gladio’s cock slid free, his cum already spilling out of Noctis’s hole. 

“Heel, mutt,” Ignis commanded, reaching a glove covered hand down to pick up Noctis’s plug, pushing it back into him roughly. Noctis groaned loudly, hands clenching at the rope binding him. 

Gladiolus knelt with shaking thighs, bowing his head, “I'm sorry, master.” 

“As you should be,” Ignis tutted and tapped his foot. 

“My little pets aren't even close to where I want them this evening,” Ignis sighed and moved to take something out of the dresser. 

“I will just have to help you with that,” Ignis smirked and held up a cock ring. 

“Go let Blondie suck you until you're hard again.” 

Prompto mewled his happiness, hips wiggling as he opened his mouth. Gladio stood up, keeping his eyes down as he walked over to Prompto. He led his half hard cock to Prompto mouth, groaning at how eagerly he sucked. 

Ignis hummed himself and moved behind Noctis and Prompto to tug on their butt plugs. Their soft needy noises made Ignis smirk and he moved to Noctis’s side, pressing his fingers to his perineum. 

“How are you feeling my sweetest, Princess?” 

“Not full enough, master,” Noctis whined, struggling as he writhed to get Ignis’s fingers just a little closer. 

Humming his approval, Ignis moved to squeeze his ass. The contrast of black leather from his gloves to the pale white of Noctis’s skin was deletable. 

“We will fix that my sweet,” Ignis cooed, slapping Noctis’s ass twice. Noctis moaned, cheek pressing against the table. 

Gladiolus groaned and pulled out of Prompto’s mouth making him whimper. He cupped Prompto’s face, petting his hair in reassurance, “Master, I'm hard again.”

“That's a good boy now come here,” Ignis moved away from Noctis, pointing to his feet. Gladio quickly knelt and gasped when Ignis touched his cock. It was just enough to slide on the ring. Ignis tugged on his balls, smirking when Gladio groaned in morn of his orgasm that wouldn't happen. 

“Mm just a touch from me and you’re ready to come? When you have two fuck holes completely at your mercy? Why is that, pet?” 

Gladio blushed red and bowed his head, “Because you're my Master and you love me.” 

Ignis’s breath caught for just a moment, touched as he reached down and ran his fingers through Gladio’s sweat dampened hair, “That I do my dear Behemoth.” 

Gladiolus looked up a little confused as Ignis cupped his face, “It's a fitting name.” 

Blushing and smiling, Gladio bowed his head, “Yes sir. Thank you, sir.” He nuzzled into Ignis’s hand, kissing his palm.

“Now show me what you can really do,” Ignis pointed to Noctis and Prompto and Gladio nodded with a determined look on his face. 

Ignis watched with a mixtrue of arousal, pride and amazement as Gladiolus fucked Noctis and Prompto to orgasm two more times. 

Noctis screamed with his dry orgasm, tears falling heavily from his face. He made a soft hiccupping sound unable to form words as Gladio pulled out.

“Oh fuck no more, please. My hole is so sore,” Prompto whined, tugging on his bonds. Gladio grunted, not listening as he mounted Prompto. The blonde squealed, crying and gasping. 

“Pull out Behemoth,” Ignis commanded and Gladio gasped, looking up at his master in confusion. The dom reached his hand down and pulled the cock ring off of his cock. 

“Finish breeding him won't you?” 

Gladio gasped and tears spilled from his eyes, nodding eagerly as he climbed on top of Prompto again and growled fucking him to his heart's content. Prompto cried out, “Oh shit! I-I-I can feel you in my stomach! Fuck. Fuck my ass! Oh gods it feels so so goooood! Please please please come inside I want it I want it so bad!” 

Gladiolus wrapped his arms around Prompto’s waist as he came, hot spurts of come filling the blonde’s ass. He slumped over onto Prompto’s back, pressing his face into blonde hair as he cried. 

Ignis moved to unzip his pants, pulling out his painfully hard cock. He stepped in front of Noctis stroking himself just a few times before he was coming on his face. Noctis mewled, eyes hazy and Ignis smiled. He reached down and untied the ropes, letting them fall to the ground. 

He did the same for Prompto, petting each of their heads gently. 

“Can you walk Gladiolus?” 

Gladio whimpered but nodded, pulling out of Prompto. They both whined and Ignis stopped Gladio from kneeling. He lifted him up and wrapped his arms around him hugging him close. 

“I love you so much. You did so well. Let's go lay in bed okay?” 

Gladio cried into Ignis’s shirt, hugging him tightly like a lifeline. 

Ignis lead him to the bed, just a few feet away. Gladio grunted in frustration when Ignis tried to pull away. 

“I'll be right back. Let me get Noctis and Prompto and then we’ll all be together.” 

Gladio nodded and Ignis reached to the bedside table to hand him a water. 

“Drink that slowly Gladio.” 

Ignis turned back to the tables, Prompto laid spread out while Noctis was curled into a ball. Ignis lifted Prompto up, smiling when the blonde curled around him, clinging just like Gladio. 

“Iggy,” Prompto spoke his voice raw. Ignis picked up a towel and gently cleaned his thighs.

“Shhh my little sunflower, I'm right here. You're so loved,” Ignis cooed laying Prompto in bed and wrapping him up in his favorite blanket. He passed him another of the water bottles kissing him gently. He kissed Gladio’s forehead as well. 

“I will be right back.”

Ignis went to the bathroom wetting a rag as he moved to clean Noctis’s face. He carefully removed his butt plug, cleaning him gently. Ignis helped him to shaking legs and wrapped an arm around his waist to lead him to the bed.

The writer put Noctis’s blanket down, the raven laid down on his back, so used to this routine. Ignis slid on his knee brace, rubbing his thigh until the muscles there relaxed. 

Ignis handed him two painkillers with his water knowing that his back would wake him if he didn't take his something. Ignis wrapped him up once his medicine was taken, lifting him and moving him beside Prompto. Gladio had his arms around Prompto in his blanket, kissing his hair and squeezing him tight. 

Ignis moved before the three of them, pulling off his clothes. They all regarded him with adoration. He curled up beside Gladiolus, kissing the back of his neck. 

“You all did so well. I am so lucky to have you all.” 

Three happy sounds made Ignis smile and he reached over to turn off their lamp.

**Author's Note:**

> Noctis and Prompto being used by Ignis and Gladio will always be my kink 


End file.
